Luck Would Have It
by Luckystarz910
Summary: Years apart, fun times at a bar. St. Patrick's Day one-shot
**It's been 354654756746547 years and I kind of missed writing. This is heavily inspired by my friend Kathy due to a conversation we had earlier. So, here ya go. St. Patrick's Day themed one-shot. xo**

* * *

Boston. That's where she was going tonight.

Ally smiled sitting in her dorm room at Harvard, she pulls up her Tweeter account to post something, "Can't wait to see an old friend tonight ;-)" - Dallas Centineo

Dallas, I wonder if he's the way I remember him. It has been seven years since the last time I have actually seen him in person. She recalls that he left his drink on her table in the food court Ally stumbling over her words as her response was,

 _"Or maybe you left our table under your drink." She laughed awkwardly, but that was truly embarrassing._

She scolds herself as she continues to get dressed and ready to go out with him tonight. She remembers the way that his brown hair flopped perfectly in his eyes just like a certain bl-...

 _Oh fuck no, Ally. Don't even go there._

She curls her hair and then shakes them out so they're more relaxed before she sprays her hair so it'll hold. There's a knock on her door, she goes to answer it to reveal her best friend on the other side.

"Trish, I seriously need your help." She notices her friends wearing a dark green tank, "I'm not Irish but kiss me anyways." and a color of light-washed jeans with leopard print flats. "You know on most people that outfit wouldn't work T." Ally comments while smiling at her friends choice in outfit. Trish was secretly hoping that she would get a kiss from a guy tonight, she didn't really care who it was. Oh, who is she kidding she wouldn't readily admit this but it's the guy with ginger colored hair. Trish snaps out of dream land, sees that Ally is staring at her and waiting for her to say something.

She quickly recovers,

"I figured. I saw your tweeter account. You're seeing Dallas tonight." She says smirking as she starts rummaging through Ally's closet. "Alls, don't you have any party clothes? These are all too prissy for you to actually wear out with Dallas. Oh, I know, let's pull some clothes that you've worn on tour before." She pulls out a pair of green shorts, a shirt that says, "Go Luck Yourself." How about this one?"

"Uh no, because remember Dallas was pretty cute when we were younger. I don't want him to think I'm a bitch."

Trish rolls her eyes, "Fineeeeee. What about, "Let's Get Shamrocked"? Do you like the orange lettering?"

"I like it. Yeah, but you know... I don't know if I'm feeling the green shorts with a green top." Ally says, Trish grabs a pair of scissors, "Uh Trish, what are you doing with those?"

"I'm going to get you laid tonight." Ally blushes, she hasn't been with anyone like that in the longest time and Trish knows it. Trish snips, a V low on Ally's tank top just to wear the bottom of her chest would be and the bra would be exposed. "Are you already wearing a green bra?"

"Uh, no." Trish walks over to her top drawer, pulls out a lacy green one. "Put this on, then throw the tank on over it. We're going to have to decked out in as much green as possible."

"Alright, but I don't want to wear the green shorts, there has to be another option." Trish keeps looking and finds a pair of high-waisted gold leather looking like ones. "Here."

"Trish, these look like hot pants.  
Ally whines and Trish just chuckles. "Did you just call your shorts hot pants? Who even says that any more? Isn't that something your mom would say?"

Ally ignores her friend poking fun and rolls her eyes. "I mean you're going to be able to see my ass in these."

"SO, what? Ally, just put them on. They'll look fantastic on you." Ally rolls her eyes, shimmies out of her green shorts, puts the gold one's on instead, reluctant of course, although she has to admit that they hug her body perfectly accentuating her assets. Trish tosses her a pair of black heels with green soles to slide on.

"Girl, you look hot. I mean.. stupid hot." Ally checks herself out in the mirror, her eyes have gold shadow with green and sparkles in the corner, she found mini shamrock stickers and placed them on her eyes, her cheeks rosy, her skin fair, but not too pale. "Seriously, I wish I had your legs...they go for miles."

"Aw, thanks Trish. You really think so? You look great too!"

"Oh, here one more thing, let's put this in your hair. Oh, the girls need to be in plain sight." Trish says walking over to Ally and pulling her friends tank down a little more.

"Wow, you must really want me to get lucky tonight." Ally giggles and Trish lightly smacks her arm. "Ideally, I'd like to get laid too. It has been forever."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me Trish?"

"No Ally, you have a date with Dallas tonight. You have been waiting years to make this kind of connection with him, especially that bod of his." Ally stands in front of the mirror and applies a light pink nude lip gloss. The girls continue to talk while she waits for Dallas's arrival.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dallas is getting ready to head out when he's stopped by his red-haired and blonde band-mates. "Hey man, I like your shirt." Dez says as his shirt says, "I look even better with beer goggles." Dallas laughs, but Dez is a good looking guy so he just finds that kind of ironic.

"Thanks, I have a date with this smoking hot chick. I actually need to get going soon." Dallas smirks, sees how much more he'll have to divulge. He's so amped that he's going out with Ally tonight, it has been seven years since he last saw her.

"Where are you headed?" Dez asks, forcing Dallas to focus on the question that was just asked.

"Oh, you know just out. The curves on this girl damn, she's got these killer sexy legs." Well, that certainly got Austin's attention and his mind begins to drift.

"Alright man, well have fun and I hope you get lucky." Austin says nudging Dallas's shoulder.

"Yeah, well that's the plan to get my rocks off." Austin wants to ask more but his manager calls him to go over details for the show tomorrow night. The cab ride over to Ally's isn't long, but just long enough, the driver pulls up just outside her dorm. He can't get over how nice the campus is even in the dark.

 _Ivy league, she's smart as fuck and hot as fuck. Damn, I hope I get lucky._

He gives instructions to the driver to wait for them to come back down and then they'll head over to the bar. He walks through the sliding glass doors, takes the elevator to the third floor, knocks once he reaches room 317.

Trish greets him at the door, "Uh hey, Trish. Where's Ally?"

"I'm right here." Ally comes waltzing out of her bathroom, Dallas forgets how to breathe. "You look amazing. I like your um?"

Now, he's stumbling over his words. My how times have changed. "I like your shirt." Ally smirks, "So, do you really think you're a keeper?" While she's waiting for him to answer she takes his whole appearance in. He's leaner and definitely taller than she remembers but she notices that his arms are Oh so yummy. His green shirt just enhances those kind eyes that she remembers so well.

He goes to answer, nervously rubs the back of his neck, "Well.."

"I'm just teasing Dally." She kisses his cheek and he begins to relax. "You mean that you like my mini leprechaun top hat? Are you ready to go?" He nods his head and she sees that he's definitely into her outfit for tonight.

Trish pipes up, "Not just yet. You guys look awesome all decked out in green. Let me snap a quick pic of you two." Dallas steps behind Ally and presses himself against her, "Someone is happy to see me." She whispers into his ear, "Come on guys, focus. I just want one picture." Trish whines and Ally and Dallas both smile their perfect radiant white smiles. "This one is super cute. You should post it." Ally looks to Dallas, he gains a little more confidence lacing their fingers together. "Yeah, I think you should."

She smiles, thinks of what to caption the photo, comes up with "St. Patrick's Day Shenanigan's Drinking Partners" she adds a shamrock and a smirk emojii and posts.

"We should get going. Our cab is waiting." Ally hugs Trish. When they pull away Trish waves to Dallas, but uses her menacing tone towards him, "Take care of her or I'll beat your ass Dallas."

"I'll take good care of her." He promises and she believes that he's truly sincere, grabbing Ally's hand to hold as the exit the dorm.

As soon as the door closes Trish shoots Dez a text,

 _"Hey, so there's this great pancake place around here. Why don't you guys meet me there?"_

 _Dez: "Sure, what's the address?"_

 _Trish: "832 O'Connor Street."_

 _Dez: "On our way."_

Trish grabs her clutch, keys and is out the door on her way to meet Austin and Dez.

* * *

Dallas guides Ally with his hand extremely low on her back into Killian's, an Irish Bar in the center of Boston. "It's so crowded in here. Let's grab some beers and then find a place a little more quiet to sit." She requests, he orders to domestic draft colored green beers for him and Ally. He pays the bartender, he suggests that they play some pool. She smiles even though it's not something she's really all that great at, well more accurately, she hasn't played pool in a long time.

They set everything up and Dallas breaks to start their game. He banks one shot into the left corner pocket, goes to set up as Ally takes her pool stick and chalks up the end causing him to break his concentration. "My turn." Ally winks, tries to bend over the table but she conveniently forgets how to hold a pool stick. "Do you think you could help me?" Dallas looks at her, walks right behind her as she's leaning over the table. "Like this babe." He fixes her hand so all she has to do is slide the pool stick forward to connect the white ball with one of her striped ones.

She likes the feel of his hands against hers and his body pressed behind hers. She looks up, as luck would have it... there he is. Her ex. Austin Fucking Moon.

He takes a good look at her, watches in disgust as his band-mate has his hands and body all over his girls.

 _She's not yours._

He approaches them in a huff, "So, DallASS. Ally's the girl you were talking about fucking tonight?" Dallas glances up not feeling the least bit guilty and remaining in the previous position with Ally. "She looks great. She really does." He blows on Ally's ear and wraps one of his arms around her. Ally lets her body react, but she can feel the anger radiating off of Austin's body.

Dez's phone buzzes with a message saying, _Where are you doofs?_ He quickly text Trish back that they are at Killian's and informs her that they just found Ally and Dallas.

"I'm sorry. What?" Ally interrupts not really all that shocked, but she knows that it will get Austin mad. She's down to sham-bang tonight anyways. So she rubs her ass on Dallas's groin. He groans, but doesn't complain.

Austin's fist by now is clenched at his sides, "Oh come on Alls. You know that he is hanging out with you with the intention of getting laid."

"Oh, you're not Aus? Have you taken a look at what your shirt says? Exactly how many girls are you planning to seduce tonight" She pokes him in the chest pointing to the logo on his shirt and then motioning between them. "Just one." He says it low enough that she's the only one that catches it because Dallas is just standing there guzzling down the rest of his beer.

"I'll Shamrock Your World." Ally mocks rolling her neck and then flipping her hair to fluff it. "Give me a break Austin."

Dallas massages Ally's arm, "I'm gonna go grab us some more drinks babe. I'll let you figure this o-" But before he leaves Ally grabs his face, pulls it to hers planting a big, loud smacking kiss on his lips. He pulls away grinning and hugs her before turning to say, "I'll be back." She notices that Dez follows after Austin motions something to him.

"You call that a kiss?" He scoffs.

"Fuck off, Austin. What are you doing here anyways?" He stops so they're literally inches apart, "Don't." she pleads but she knows that the tone in her voice is betraying her. His lips are on hers, and her ass is pressed against the pool table and all she knows is that she shouldn't be doing this with him, here, when she's supposed to be on a date with Dallas, it's all so wrong but yet it all feels so so so right. "Austin, we can't. I'm here with Dallas. Which by the way how did you even know he'd be here?"

He ignores her question, places his soft Austin Moon lips all over her neck, being sure to leave his mark. "Seriously. What is even happening right now?" She questions, he counters, "Why are you fighting me on this? Ally, just let it happen baby." She looks over his shoulder, sees Dez and Dallas at the bar, Dez and Dallas are going shot for shot. "Did you tell Dez to go take shots with Dallas?"

"No." He smirks mentally high-fiving his best friend, kisses her on the lips. "You really should go."

"You mean we really should go? You look great. You always look great and if anyone's going to get lucky tonight it's me." She feels his erection press into her backside, it feels all sorts of delicious and ignites a fire in her belly, the animalistic one. "How do you plan on getting me out of the bar?" He lifts her up over his shoulder, slaps her on the ass, pulls her shorts down to cover her behind. "Austin." She chides, "Knock it off Alls, I don't want anyone else seeing your ass. Your ass is mine." She reaches down and pinches his ass, "Hey, I'm wearing green you aren't supposed to pinch me." He slaps her harder on the ass time and she lets out a moan. He opens the door, puts her on the seat. "Where to?" The driver asks, Austin gives him the address of his hotel. He slides over to Ally, whispers, "I want you bad." She initiates the kiss this time, it entices him to slide his fingers through the side of her shorts. He caresses her insides a few times before they reach the hotel and just as shes seconds from falling apart just by the use of his long slender fingers. "Austin, pay the driver." He does, then he pulls Ally through the lobby, up the stairs because fuck he isn't going to wait for an elevator, but he's only five floors up. By the time they reach the second floor he realizes that she's in stiletto heels. "Let me carry you." She jumps into his arms, somehow he manages to carry them up the rest of the way using the railing to keep them balanced and every now and then kissing her lips and neck. "You're getting quite the workout." Ally purrs, they finally reach the fifth floor and he carries her to his room 507. He puts the key in the door, lets it click open, dead bolting it as soon as they are inside. "I want you so fucking bad." He growls, she purrs, "Then, take me Austin." He cages her against the wall, but her body is being pulled towards his and it's not really against the wall but rather flush against him. His hand is against the wall, he moves it to her gold shorts and right on her ass. He unbuttons her shorts, she notices the paint on his one hand, "There's paint on your hand." He looks down and there's a decent amount of paint but not all that much. "Ally, turn around." She turns, he massages her insides once again through the side of her shorts, "My hand print is on your ass. God, this is so fucking hot." He spins her around, yanks her shorts off, shreds her green lace panties. "I really liked those." She pouts, "I'll buy you more." He says, she pulls his pants down revealing shamrock boxers and a very erect member that she wants loving her insides. "Don't ruin my shirt." She pants and he's a little more careful with this one. He leans down and kisses each of her breasts groaning the words, "Mine. Mine. Mine." while cupping her sex. "Austin. Please." He ignores her requests and keeps worshiping her oh so perfect breasts. "Take your fucking shirt off now." He smirks, he's got her this riled up and totally ready, he yanks the shirt over his head, steps out of his boxers. "I'm going to take you right here. Up against the door." He lifts her up and lets her adjust to his size, she's so tight and he's thanking the heavens that it's obvious she's not active with anyone else because he's not sure how he would have handled that. She bounces up and down on him as best she can, all he can feel is that she's hot and tight and already screaming the word "Fuck." Over and over again and that this just feels so perfect. He pounds into her tightness bringing her higher until she's about to fall apart, he stops. "Why'd you stop?" Ally needs the friction so she grinds herself against him. "Austin." He pulls himself out of her, leaving Ally confused and rejected for about a half a second, "Oh, no,no, no baby. I just wanted to switch positions." He's kissing her neck and pressing her against the door aligning himself once more to her entrance, thrusting in and out of her when they scream each other's names so loud the entire floor without a doubt can hear them. Blinding ecstasy as they ride their orgasms out, he pulls out of her gently, because he's sure she's going to be sore with how hard he just fucked her.

They grab their clothes and start to get dressed. Ally finding her bra, Austin hooking it for her, kissing her shoulder blades. She doesn't know how to feel. This is just all so overwhelming, she pulls her tank on, and then her gold shorts. "I better get going." She thinks she sees a hint of disappointment on his face. "Take a couple of pictures with me." He requests, but let's Ally take a second to fix her hair, in front of the mirror puts the camera on a timer. "I want to see my hand print on your shorts." She turns around, face flushed, and smiles over the shoulder. Austin positions himself right in front of her, her ass facing the mirror. He holds his arm out and nibbles on her ear, "I still love you Ally." Snap. She pulls away, "You do?" She smiles. Snap. He replies, with "Always." As he caresses her face and kisses her lips, He creates a theme with the posts on instagram. With the caption, "As luck would have it I found the other piece to my puzzle. My A.D." with a heart and the hopes that his luck would change and that Ally would take him back.

The End.

 **A/N: Reviews are lovely as I'm on a time crunch here. ;-)**


End file.
